


TickleTober Day 17 -- Tickle Fight

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2019 [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Lee!Roman, Ler!Virgil, Tickle Fights, Ticklee Logic | Logan Sanders, Ticklee Morality | Patton Sanders, Tickler Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tickling, lee!virgil, ler!patton, ticklish!logan, ticklish!patton, ticklish!roman, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Virgil wasn't sure how it started, but he was going to try his hardest not to lose.Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Series: Tickletober 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	TickleTober Day 17 -- Tickle Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I am,,,,, so very late. But I will for sure finish all of the prompts on the list, no matter how late they end up being!

If asked, Virgil couldn’t tell you who started it, or even _ how _ it started. All he knew was that it was a fight to the death, and he was too sensitive to be the winner.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t gonna try.

He tried to ignore Roman’s hands on his knees and Logan’s on his neck (which, ganging up on him was _ so _ unfair) as he lunged for Patton, who currently had both arms reaching for Virgil’s stomach. 

He dug into Patton sides, making Patton burst into laughter, but one of his hands still connected with Virgil’s stomach. The other attached itself to Logan’s foot.

“Why are you all ganging up on me?!” Virgil called through his laughter.

Logan forced a reply between his own giggles. “Statistically speaking, you’re the easiest target.”

“Oh, screw you!”

Virgil wrenched himself out of the circle they had cornered him in and lunged at Logan, digging into his hips. Logan shrieked, breaking into loud, deep laughter. Behind them , Virgil heard Roman and Patton duking it out, their laughter echoing off the walls. Logan was able to bring his fingers up to skitter at Virgil’s sides, bringing out his giggles again.

Virgil was certainly going to lose, but no way was he going down first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
